An Interesting Development
by Zapzapper
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems have just stopped Peridot from doing whatever she was doing in the Kindergarten. But, Peridot said she found something. No, someone. The Gems go to investigate. What will they find?
1. The Interesting Development

Chapter 1

 **Hi. This is a story I have been thinking about writing for a while now. I am going to write this first chapter to see how it goes. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want me to continue this story.**

* * *

 _This takes place in the episode "Marble Madness."_

"Established Gem Projection Link with control room. Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control Room in Facet Five. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten." A green triangular head says from the large screen in what can only be the Prime Kindergarten Control Room.

Distracted by what ever she was doing, the triangular gem, known as Peridot, didn't notice the four other gems, well, three gems and a human-gem hybrid, crouched behind the platform her screen was floating above.

The short, long haired purple gem, Amethyst, spoke quietly to her companions, "It's Peridot."

Another gem this one tall, skinny and pale, Pearl, gasped and whispered, "Is she trying to re-activate the Kindergarten? Doesn't she know it'll destroy all life on Earth?!" The short, chubby, hybrid gem, Steven, interjected with a question, "Why don't we ask her?"

All the gems quickly turned to him and said, "SHHH!"

The tallest gem with a cube-shaped hair and shades, Garnet, speaks in a low, urgent voice, "Steven, we're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to be asking questions." Steven made a pouty face and said to himself, "Really sounds like it is..."

Garnet spoke again, this time to Pearl and Amethyst, "Ok - here's the plan: We can't let her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Steven stays here!" The other gems nodded in approval and turned to Steven only to find that he had climbed up to the platform where Peridot's projection was.

"STEVEN!" the three gems whisper shouted.

Peridot, oblivious to what was going on behind her, spoke again to herself, "Now accounting for all operational Injectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter." The platforms beside her began to glow and two large, green gem hands rose from them. Tapping buttons on the wall the green hands stopped when Peridot gasped.

The hands began swiftly typing over the walls as Peridot spoke with excitement, "There has been an interesting development. The original gem sent to destroy the Kindergarten by Rose Quartz still resides in Facet 4. It seems he is in a coma-like state and is dormant. I am going to-" Peridot was interrupted by a voice behind her saying, "What is a coma? Oooo, and what's Facet 4?

The large hands stopped abruptly, and Peridot's screen turned to face Steven.

"Hi, I'm Steven!" The boy introduced happily. Peridot adopted an apathetic facial expression and spoke typing into the computer that appeared to be her hand, "There appears to be an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten." Steven adopted a playful pose and said, "Daw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me!"

Peridot remained impassive.

"And how many more Stevens are present in this area?" She questioned putting stress on the word "Stevens".

"Oh - just me." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Nee-ah, that's a relief." She laughed, "So tell me - Have Stevens," Peridot paused, "replaced humans as the dominant species on earth? Steven shook his head and said, "Oh no - there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion," He paused as if thinking, "I think... lots of people.

"Hmmm." Steven took advantage of Peridot's lack of words to say, "Now I get to ask a question, what are you doing?" Peridot's screen turns from Steven and she says as a hand floats above him, "Hm, just picking up where we left off." The gem hand formed a fist and Steven froze staring at the hand. The hand begins to fall and Steven is about to get crushed when Garnet jumps onto the platform, grabs the fist, and tosses it to the side.

Peridot' monitor quickly swivels around and upon seeing Garnet her eyes widen and she says, "A Gem!" Then, Pearl and Amethyst jump onto the platform as well. If it was even possible, Peridot's eyes widen even further, and she leans closer to the camera, crying out, "Ah! More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet!"

Pearl pointed her spear at the screen, shouting, "That's because we destroyed it." Peridot stared at her as if confused.

"You what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth..." Peridot paused, "wait a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids... are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again? This is your bizarre icon?" She held up her hand to show them the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker she found on the warp pad. She made a sound of annoyance. "Uhrooh! Why do you keep destroying my THINGS?!

Pearl once again pointed her spear at the Peridot and spoke in a loud voice, "Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!"

Peridot looked confusedly at Pearl before saying, "The Crystal Gems?"

As if on cue the Gems all jump and begin to attack the giant hands. Steven just stood and watched while Peridot began ranting, "Stop! How dare you? I'm doing this one way or another. You're just... making it... really... difficult!"

Pearl and Amethyst smashed one of the giant hands when Peridot finished talking and Garnet pushed the other hand to the ground, using it as a springboard to jump into the air.

She then shouted, "Amethyst, now!" To which Amethyst replied by wrapping her whip around the fallen hand and swinging it into the power source shouting, "Destroy!" The crystal power source smashed and Peridot yelled, "I'm reporting this!" Then the screen disappeared.

Everything was still.

Amethyst looked to her compatriots and asked quietly, "Is it over?" They looked at her with a mix of emotions on there faces, but said nothing.

The Gems then walked over to Steven, who had stayed frozen where he was when the fight started, and stared at him with matching looks of annoyance. He looked at the floor and spoke quietly, but loud enough for them to hear, "Okay... I might have gone a little too far this time." Garnet glanced away from him and said, "Well, Steven you weren't completely wrong," She smiled, "We learned something new because from your decisions."

Steven smiled a little and said, "Alright." Then Garnet's smile dropped. "But yeah, this was a pretty bad idea." Steven looked to the ground again with a slight frown. "Aw man..."

* * *

 **Just wanted to say up to this point most dialogue came from " wiki/Marble_Madness/Transcript" and I am grateful for it. Another thing _I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT!_ Last thing, from this point forward I am making this up any characters not from the original Steven Universe episodes are of my own creation.**

* * *

"There is one thing though..." Garnet said, a look of contemplation on her face. The others looked at her in confusion. "What?" Pearl questioned confusion clear in her voice.

"Peridot said she found something. Something that had to do with a gem sent here by Rose, probably during the war." Garnet spoke slowly and a look of wonder appeared on her friends faces at the thought that there could be another gem alive on earth.(Well, another gem that hadn't changed into some monster.)

Amethyst piped up excitement clear in her voice, "Yeah! Peridot said they were in like Facet 4 or something." Pearl, hopping up and down, spoke with eagerness, "Yes! Now all we have to do is find this 'Facet 4' and get the gem to come back with us!"

At this point, Steven spoke with a peppiness in his voice as he pointed out, "That door says Facet 4."

His finger was pointing at a doorway in the back corner of the room on the opposite wall from which they came from.

With haste and excitement the gems ran to the door Steven had pointed out.

Proceeding to the room beyond the gems beheld a sight that not many had seen for a millennium. An enormous cavern with holes covered the walls and gigantic stone pillars supported the ceiling. Scattered across the floor where what appeared to have been drills, but some were torn up so bad that they looked more like, well, they didn't really look like they were anything. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped 10 degrees. Then they saw it.

In the center of the cavern stood a draconic monster made of pure ice. Frills covered the head and went all the way down to the base of its thick, long neck making they look like feathers. Large wings firmly planted on the ground were the things arms. At the end of each arm, there were 2 talons each at least as big as Steven. near the rear of the monster, the back legs were short, but strong, as could be told by the muscle covering them. The tail was almost as long as the rest of the body and it ended with frills that looked like the ones covering the neck, but these ones were much sharper. There was something off though.

The dragon wasn't moving. Not in the slightest. The gems moved forward cautiously and, as they neared the dragon, Pearl moved Steven behind her protectively. Garnet was the first to reach the dragon and when she did, she activated the gauntlet on her right hand, tapped the dragon softly. All the gems tensed ready to spring into action if necessary.

Instead of being assaulted by the dragon, the gems were assaulted by a melodic sound that echoed around them. Pearl gasped in realization. "It's hollow!" She turned to tell Steven it was okay but found that he was no longer behind her. Instead he was in front of the dragon touching it and making xylophone-like melodies.

It was quite cheerful up until the ice in front of Steven opened up and two ice blue arms pulled him inside.

"STEVEN!" All three gems shouted.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Welp, hope you all enjoyed. Review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. can't wait to hear what you guys might say.**


	2. Who is This Guy?

Chapter 2

 **So I have gotten some hints that the story should be continued. The 2 followers and 1 review are the best things I have ever gotten from a single chapter. (Of course it doesn't look like I've done any other stories because I deleted the crappy first one that I did.) Well here it is. Hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

The dragon wasn't moving. Not in the slightest. The gems moved forward cautiously and, as they neared the dragon, Pearl moved Steven behind her protectively. Garnet was the first to reach the dragon and when she did, she activated the gauntlet on her right hand, tapped the dragon softly. All the gems tensed ready to spring into action if necessary.

Instead of being assaulted by the dragon, the gems were assaulted by a melodic sound that echoed around them. Pearl gasped in realization. "It's hollow!" She turned to tell Steven it was okay but found that he was no longer behind her. Instead he was in front of the dragon touching it and making xylophone-like melodies.

It was quite cheerful up until the ice in front of Steven opened up and two ice blue arms pulled him inside.

"STEVEN!" All three gems shouted.

* * *

The gems raced forward to save Steven, activating their weapons on the way, but the hole closed the moment he was inside. They proceeded to try and smash the dragon but were interrupted by a large crackling sound above them.

Looking up, the gems gasped.

The dragon's head was moving down toward them, but in a mechanical fashion, not like a living thing.

The gems readied their weapons but, when the dragon's head was level with the gems, it opened it's mouth wide to show them the 3 small card-like pieces of ice sitting on it's tongue. Garnet, after deactivating one of her gauntlets, hesitantly reached in and quickly snatched up the cards.

Looking at them in confusion, Garnet passed one to each of her comrades, "Look at them." She said, "They might help us get to Steven." The gems studied the odd gift, and as the dragon's head crackled back in place, the cards suddenly seemed to vibrate and crack, startling the gems causing them to drop their individual cards.

They hit the floor with a noise, like a tuning fork, and continued crackling and

When the cards were done, the gems retrieved them and found that each card had a number on it. Pearl spoke, "I have the number 2. But what does it mean?" As she pondered, Amethyst yelled, "I got number 3! Why do I have to have number 3? Why can't I be number 1?"

* * *

As the gems questioned the cards, Steven had a question as well. "Who was this weird ice blue guy holding me?"

He asked the question aloud. "Who are you?" Steven asked with a look of confusion. His voice had a slight echo in the hollowed-out body of the dragon.

The other person proceeded to set him down and say, "I could ask you the same question." He was tall, with ice white hair, large ears and a big mouth. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with icicles lining the top and basketball shorts covered in snowflakes. He held out his hand. "I'm Ice Iolite but you can call me Iolite. I'm a gem used by Rose Quartz to do a number of tasks."

The gem, Iolite, smiled brightly and asked, "And you are?" Steven took his hand and shook it. "I'm Steven Universe. Son of Rose Quartz."

Iolite's smile drooped a little, but didn't disappear.

"Does that mean she's..." Steven dropped his head, releasing the handshake and said, "Yeah. She's gone. But I have her gem see!" He lifted up his shirt to reveal the pink gem in his belly.

Iolite's smile brightened again. He leaned in studying the gem and said, "Whoa, cool. Do you have control over your abilities yet?"

Steven's face saddened. "No, not yet," His face perked up and he had stars in his eyes, "but I'll get the hang of it some day!"

Iolite laughed at his enthusiasm. "Good on you." He said laughing.

Iolite leaned in to Steven with a glint in his eye, "So who was the lucky fella that hooked up with Rose?" His wiggled his eyebrows at Steven in a funny way. Steven laughed. "My dad? His name is Greg. Greg Universe."

Iolite's eyes widened and he laughed loudly, yelling, "Greg! Greg is the one that hooked up with Rose?" Iolite held his stomach with laughter. "Took 'em long enough! How old is he now?" Steven looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh, about 40."

Iolite abruptly stopped laughing, his smile dropped, and his eyes widened. He looked at Steven, desperation in his eyes. "40?" His voice croaked a little. Steven looked at him uneasily, "Y-yeah, about."

Iolite put his hand on his forehead and sat down, whispering to himself, while Steven stood over him watching with the worry clear on his face, "How long have I been sleeping? Greg was only like 15 when I left have I been asleep for 30 years?" He shook his head, and took a deep breath.

"Come on Steven," Iolite said, standing up, "Let's go see the Generals."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the gems were becoming, impatient. "What is happening in there?" Pearl questioned frantically. She was pacing in front of the dragon holding her card in both hands. Amethyst was lying on a large rock to the dragon's left and Garnet was leaning on a wall facing the dragon as if having a staring contest with it.

Suddenly the dragon's chest, where Steven had disappeared, opened up to reveal Steven and... someone else. The gems all moved in front of the dragon to meet them, but they did it oddly like someone else was controlling them.

Steven ran to meet the other gems with a smile on his face but the gems took no notice. They simply stared open mouthed at the gem standing in front of them. Iolite was unfazed however, and he marched right up to them, sharply saluted and shouted, "Ice Iolite reporting for duty sirs!"

The gems just stood staring. Garnet was the first to move but it was ore like an uncontrollable fidget. She spoke with stress in her voice, "Pearl, Amethyst, take Steven to the other room we don't want to ruin his surprise."

The gems quickly nodded and carried a questioning Steven to the other room all the way hearing, "What surprise? I got a surprise? Oooo, is it something cool?" Until it faded to the other room.

Garnet then began to glow and then she split in 2. Iolite turned to the door that the other gems had just left through and pointed to it. Ice crept over the portal effectively shutting it and keeping unwanted eavesdroppers out. Turning back to the now 2 gems standing in front of him, he looked to the one on his left, a deep blue gem with light blue hair that covered her eyes, and puckered lips. Iolite smiled and said, "How are ya sis?"

* * *

 **I am going to end it there. Not one of my longest chapters but not one of my shortest either. Hope you liked it and hope you will read and review. Enjoy.**


	3. The Story Of Iolite

Chapter 3

 **It's unanimous, I need to continue this story. You guys seem to like it, so I will continue. Thanks for the reviews and follows! Here goes hope you like it. Also sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out. School is back and it's killin' me.**

* * *

Garnet then began to glow and then she split in 2. Iolite turned to the door that the other gems had just left through and pointed to it. Ice crept over the portal effectively shutting it and keeping unwanted eavesdroppers out. Turning back to the now 2 gems standing in front of him, he looked to the one on his left, a deep blue gem with light blue hair that covered her eyes (or eye), and puckered lips. Iolite smiled and said, "How are ya sis?"

* * *

The blue gem showed no reaction. "We aren't really siblings." She stated simply, but she smiled.

Iolite had enough time to smile back before the gem on his right, a fiery red gem with cube-shaped hair and what looked like a headband, stomped over to him, pulled him down to look him in the eye and practically shouted in his face, "Where have you been?! You've been gone for who knows how long-"

The blue gem off to the said spoke quietly, interrupting her rant, "26 years, 8 months, 36 weeks, 286 days." "Yes! For that long! And for what? Do you have any idea how worried Sapphire was?! We barely stayed together when she couldn't find you." Iolite simply stared in shock at the smaller gem staring at him angrily. Then he smiled and said, "Nice to see you too, Ruby."

The cube-haired gem, Ruby, stared him down for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck in an awkward hug, or at least awkward for Iolite, and saying, "Good to see you too, man."

Releasing her hold on him, the blue gem, Sapphire, stepped up to look at Iolite. "Where have you been?" She asked, repeating the first question that started Ruby's rant. Ruby looked at him as well standing next to Sapphire with her arms crossed. Seeing he wouldn't get out of answering, Iolite sighed and spoke quietly, "I was here." Both of the smaller gems looked at him in confusion. "Here? Why?" Ruby asked. Sapphire looked to him expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I was here because Rose sent me here, those many years ago, to destroy the Kindergarten." The gems him front of him gasped, and Sapphire walked up to him, looking him dead in the face searching for a sign, ANY sign, that he was lying. "What?!" Ruby exclaimed, heating up, both physically and mentally. "Rose sent you here-" she pointed to the ground, "-to destroy the Kindergarten?!"

Iolite nodded and turned to the large ice dragon statue and said, "As you can see, I lost control when a particularly nasty gem began taunting me with threat to Lapis' safety." The tall gem smiled fondly as he said "Lapis," as if thinking of a time long ago.

Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other uneasily at the mention of the rouge water gem.

"So what happened?" Sapphire asked.

Iolite donned a far away look and began speaking as if in a trance.

"I don't know where to start." He sighed, "I guess I'll start from just before I entered the Kindergarten..."

 _Flashback_

* * *

"Run this by me again Rose. I, Ice Iolite, am supposed to storm the most fortified gem location, other than our home, alone?" Iolite looked at the large pink haired woman beside him with confusion and a little fear.

"Yes." She said gently, turning to the blue gem beside her. "I know you think that you think you aren't that strong and that you can't do very much without Lapis with you, but you are much more than you believe yourself to be." Rose reached over and ruffled his hair playfully, "Besides, isn't it kind of hard to fight when your frozen solid?"

Iolite looked at her with stars in his eyes and a smile on his face, "That is true, but the question is will it be me frozen with fear, or them frozen by me?" Rose laughed and Iolite chuckled with her. "I can only hope that you are the one freezing your opponents, not the other way around." Iolite smiled brightly at her encouragement.

Rose looked over the Kindergarten that was stretched before them with sadness and disgust."Don't fail Iolite. This place is destroying the beautiful planet that we have chosen as our home. Let's make sure it stops." Iolite saluted her with a mix of seriousness and playfulness. "I shan't fail, m'lady." He said with a kingly ring to it. Rose giggled before waving to him, and turning to leave.

When she was out of sight, Iolite turned to the challenge ahead. In front of him was the Kindergarten, the place where gems were created using the planet was a huge ravine with walls riddles with large, person-shaped holes. Every now and then, on the walls and on the ground, there would be drills drilling more places for gems to be formed. Walking around were many gems, most of brutish size and stature, with different colors, gems, and assorted weaponry.

Meanwhile Iolite was a scrawny, support gem with two weapons, the ice he could create using the moisture in the air, and the gem on his back. He really wished Lapis was there. She could cheer him up. But Rose had given him this mission in secret. None of the others, not even Lapis, knew where he was right now.

Taking a deep breath, and remembering Rose's words of encouragement he activated his gem.

Ice crystals sprouted from his back, making loud crackling noises as they did. The crystals continued growing until they were a foot longer than his arm span, then they stopped. The newly formed wings spread, making sharp cracks that echoed throughout the ravine spread before him. If those brutes hadn't heard him before they heard him now.

The noise made from his spreading wings caused several heads snapped to the side to look at the intruder. The gems closest to Iolite drew their various weapons and charged. 'Too late to turn back now.' He thought.

Then he sprung into the air. Beating his wings, Iolite charged his foes roaring, incoherently. Raising his hands, Iolite made the ground underneath the closest gems to freeze over, causing most of them to fall over. The ones who didn't fall were pulled down by their comrades who were trying to get back up. TRYING to. They didn't succeed.

Those who were bringing up the rear of the attackers took care to avoid the icy spot where their comrades had met their downfall.(PUN!) This took the some time and the entire time they were being impaled by Iolite's "feathers." Icy crystals would pierce vital areas of the gems bodies causing them to dissipate leaving the gem behind.

Those who did make it to Iolite unscathed had a had time hitting him due to his altitude. All manner of weaponry was thrown his way. Axes, spears, maces, hammers, arrows, darts, and much more forced him to twist and turn, while still keeping the other gems at bay.

However, there was a close call at one point in the fight. A red gem with enormous arms and a hulking body got close, and before Iolite could stop him, the gem drew back his arm and threw the spear he had.

Iolite thought he could easily dodge it but at the last possible second the spear changed direction hitting Iolite's right wing. The spear passed through cleanly but it left a hole. With a hole in his wing, it was extremely hard to fly, and Iolite started to sink. The spear turned again, floating in mid-air poised to stab through Iolite but was instead frozen and smashed.

Cheers went up from the defenders of the Kindergarten, as more were able to reach Iolite's position. A crowd gathered below him as he sank lower to them, some holding their hands in the air in an attempt to grab him.

Thankfully, an ice feather grew over the hole, allowing Iolite to soar back into the air just before a defending gem grabbed his leg.

Looking down, and wiping nonexistent sweat from his forehead, Iolite began to flap his wings rapidly, dislodging feathers, and causing them to fly into the defenders at such high speeds that none of them had a chance to react.

There were little to no defenders left after Iolite's assault, and the few still there began to run to a trapdoor that had popped opened, leading to an underground chamber.

Scattered across the battlefield were the gems of those Iolite had already defeated. With a saddened sigh that he had to destroy the physical forms of so many gems, Iolite went around bubbling all the gems left on the ground and sending them to a secure location for Rose to see to later.

Glancing over to the still open trapdoor, Iolite was slightly confused. "Why would they leave that opened?" He asked aloud.

Gliding over to it he peered inside, trying to discern the reason for leaving it open, but he couldn't see anything. The room inside was pitch black, and not even the light from the outside pierced the darkness.

Cautiously, he lowered himself down into the room, tensing, ready to flee immediately if necessary. Once he had completely entered the room the door above him slammed shut leaving him in total darkness. At least, total darkness until spotlights came on at the opposite end of the tunnel. More lights turned on, all pointing to a strip of heightened rock, like a runway.

Then out of the shadows came a large orange gem with yellow-orange stripes on her arms. Her physique was muscular and she had a large mane of white hair that hung all the way down her back. Her face was curled into a sneer and her eyes looked feline and her nose was a diamond-shaped gem.

"Heeeerrrrree's Jasper!" She called out mockingly, striding down the runway.

* * *

 **There it is. Again sorry for taking so long school is killer. Hope you like it. R &R**

 **P.S. I'm terrible at battle scenes so please don't be mad if the next chapter isn't a super awesome fight.**

 **P.P.S. Sorry if the one you just read wasn't to your liking either.**


	4. The Story Of Iolite 2

Chapter 4

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER. Between extracurricular activities and school itself I have had little to no time at the computer.** **Well here's the next chapter. Still running on the theory that you guys want me to continue even though I don't have many reviews on the last chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Then out of the shadows came a large orange gem with yellow-orange stripes on her arms. Her physique was muscular and she had a large mane of white hair that hung all the way down her back. Her face was curled into a sneer and her eyes looked feline and her nose was a diamond-shaped gem.

"Heeeerrrrree's Jasper!" She called out mockingly, striding down the runway.

* * *

Iolite rolled his eyes. "Showy much?" he muttered to himself as he watched the large gem stride to the end of the runway.

"Stop hiding up in the air, come on down I won't hurt ya, I promise." The gem, Jasper, had her left hand behind her back, while her right hand beckoned Iolite to come down from his position near the trapdoor on the ceiling.

Seeing no reason to come down, Iolite remained where he was. Jasper rolled her eyes and huffed angrily, "Get down here!" She shouted suddenly startling Iolite causing him to fly even farther from her position at the end of the runway.

That was exactly what Jasper expected him to do. Pulling the remote control she had hiding behind her back, she hit the large red button in the middle and a panel in the ceiling directly above Iolite opened up, causing a metal cage to fall on him, shattering his wings and bringing him to the ground.

Laughing, Jasper jumped off the runway, a cloud of dust going up on her landing, and began striding confidently toward the cage. Iolite, stunned from the cage hitting his head and slamming him into the floor, was lying inside on the ground, in a daze.

"Pathetic." Jasper said with disgust, peering in at the gem lying before her. "You gems are so predictable. I wonder if that Lapis Lazuli will be just as easy to capture when she comes to try and save you." This got Iolite's attention. He sat up quickly, his head turning sharply to face Jasper.

"What do you mean, "When she comes to get me?" She doesn't even know I'm here." Jasper grinned wickedly.

"Well let's just say a few minutes ago our techies sent her a little message about how you were captured and being held prisoner here at the Kindergarten." Iolite stood up quickly and charged the bars of his cage gripping them so hard his blue knuckles turned white. He was consumed with rage. He glared at Jasper as if trying to turn her to stone and smash her. He probably could have turned her to ice and then smash her, but he wasn't thinking straight.

"If you so much as touch her I will make sure to personally freeze and smash you gem and scatter it to the farthest reaches of the known galaxies." If Jasper was worried or intimidated by this statement she didn't show it. In fact the smile on her face had widened.

"Big words from such a petty gem. I've heard that the "humans" on this planet use gems to decorate simple objects. Maybe I could crush her gem and use the fragments to outline a mirror or something." That was the final straw for Iolite. He had heard enough, and when he fully realized what Jasper was implying, something inside him snapped. His eyes opened wide, but they were different.

His pupils had shrunk into slits and his eyes had turned yellow

His wings snapped out from his gem, but the ice didn't stop like earlier, it kept growing. The ice wasn't just on his wings either, the ice grew from his back and began growing all over his body increasing his size. When the ice reached his head it became longer giving him more of a maw than a normal mouth. On his back and neck, frills of ice grew. And it didn't stop when it hit the cage the ice continued expanding and, with a loud crack, the cage broke.

When the ice finally stopped growing, Iolite was a 25 foot long ice dragon with a wingspan of at least 30 feet. He no longer had arms but wings with wicked claws at the ends both planted on the ground holding up his body weight. His hind legs were shorter more compact and at the end of his tail there was a wicked barb. He threw his head up and roared.

Jasper had watched the transformation with a look of awe and fear. She knew the true meaning of fear. It was towering over her roaring upward.

The dragon that had once been Iolite suddenly snapped its maw closed abruptly cutting off the roar. His head turned sharply allowing him to eye Jasper with distaste and anger. A growl crawled up his throat and with surprising speed for something of his size the dragon's head jabbed forward at Jasper.

Her eyes widened and she barely had time to duck before Iolite's jaw closed in the air where she had been moments before. Stumbling away from Iolite, Jasper activated her gem causing a square helmet with a visor to appear on her head. Seeing Jasper trying to escape, the dragon opened his jaw and released a jet of ice that froze the ground in jagged chunks.

Jasper turned to look over her shoulder at Iolite and once again her eyes widened in fear as the ice breath began gaining on her. Looking forward she smiled with relief and triumph as she reached the door out of the room.

Turning to Iolite she sneered and said, "Fool. Now we can trap you down here." And just as the ice was about to reach her she hit a button on her side of the door and it closed.

The ice slammed into the door freezing it and part of the other side. Roaring in frustration Iolite began throwing his body into the wall but the wall held. Then his heightened sense of hearing picked up something. He paused in his rampage, and tilted his head in confusion.

There was a voice calling above ground. A female voice. Calling out the same phrase with growing desperation.

Inside the dragon's mind there was turmoil anger, frustration, hopelessness, and fear swirled about in his mind like a hurricane. And in the center of it all was Iolite's consciousness, an eye of the storm if you will. In that eye, there was a hint of recognition.

Lapis. That voice was the same as Lapis' voice.

As he realized that the turmoil in his mind slowed to a stop and all of the emotions in his head were geared to do one thing.

SAVE LAPIS.

Roaring with determination he stretched out his wings, but failed to realize that in the cave he wouldn't be able to fly properly. Retracting his wings he sat trying to think up a way to get out or to warn her.

As he sat on his hindquarters, Iolite's acute sense of hearing picked up a new sound. A sound of fear, pain, and desperation.

Screaming. Lapis was screaming. In fear, pain, and desperation.

A feeling of hopelessness and rage over took Iolite and the hurricane that was his mind began once again. He roared, a primal sound, filled with the rage and desperation he felt. Then exhaustion over took him and the dragon's insides were sucked back into Iolite's gem leaving a shell in the form of a dragon.

The transformation he had gone through combined with the stress, had been exhausting. There he had stayed, laying in a coma, until being awoken by Steven and his playing of the ice statue.

/|\ ***This is all that Iolite remembers/knows.*** /|\

In the outside world Lapis had been captured by Jasper's subordinates. Unfortunately for the Homeworld gems, the damage Iolite had done, both to the gem army and the Kindergarten, had forced them to abandon the area lest they join their brethren that had been destroyed by Iolite.

Jasper decided to do exactly what she had told Iolite she would do to Lapis, just to spite him. Except she set Lapis' gem in the back of the mirror instead of crushing it.

During the war however, it was recovered in a raid of a Yellow Diamond base. No one knew what it was but what the did know is that it was a gem, a person, set in the back of the mirror.

Many said that they should release the gem to see who it was. Others however, speculated that that was exactly what the Homeworlder's expected them to do, and that the gem was a spy. Those with sympathy toward the gem in the mirror were overruled by those with suspicions. So Lapis was never released.

Somewhere along the way, probably when the Crystal gems were moving things into the new house, Lapis was cracked.

And there in the attic she stayed until released by Steven, but Iolite doesn't know that yet.

* * *

"That's all that I remember." Iolite finished sitting crisscrossed on the ground. Both Ruby and Sapphire sat adjacent to Iolite also crisscrossed.

Ruby and Sapphire exchanged nervous looks and Iolite looked between them, confused. "Something wrong?" He questioned.

"We may know something about Lapis." Ruby said nervously her eyes shifting between an interesting spot on the ground and Iolite's shocked face.

Iolite shot up off the ground and began pacing the floor talking enthusiastically with his hands. "Really?! Do you know where she is? How is she? Is she alright?" Turning to the two gems on the ground, he began jumping up and down, like a child asking for candy.

Ruby looked helplessly to Sapphire for help and the blue gem stood, brushed off her dress, and addressed Iolite. "Lapis was in a mirror that was from the war. Her gem had been cracked."

Iolite's eyes narrowed, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Sapphire lifted her hand as an unspoken "quiet." "Steven freed her from it not long ago and we met her again after that when she tried to leave the planet. Steven once again helped her by healing her gem and she flew into space. We believe that she went back to Homeworld." She finished.

"Tell me everything." Iolite said leaning over his "sister." Sapphire proceeded to tell him everything she knew about what happened to Lapis, Ruby interjecting every now and again. (Everything from the episodes, "Mirror Gem" and "Ocean Gem.")

Iolite stood up straight, frozen, and in thought.

Sapphire and Ruby exchanged worried looks before turning their attention back to Iolite, awaiting his reaction.

Suddenly he spun around, and walked in the direction of the door, turning to his "sister" and her fusion friend with a smile on his face, he spoke gesturing to the frozen doorway, "You guys might want to fuse back, we have left the others out for too long now, wouldn't you agree?" Ruby and Sapphire looked at Iolite with surprise then, shook off the feeling and nodded.

As Iolite unfroze the doorway, Ruby and Sapphire danced back into there larger form Garnet.

As the door was defrosting, Iolite could hear the complaining of the two younger Crystal gems. "Uuuhhhh! How long is this going to take!?" Amethyst shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Peeaaarrrlll! What's the surprise!?" Iolite heard Pearl sigh in annoyance before saying, "To answer your first question I don't know how long they are going to take. As for the second question, I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise."

"We're done!" The newly formed Garnet yelled from behind Iolite.

(Hilariously enough, this phrase from Garnet answered both Steven and Amethyst's questions.)

"Yay!" Steven cried enthusiastically, running over to the doorway.

"Hey Steven." Iolite said waving over the young gem. Steven split from the others and walked over to the ice gem. Squatting down to meet Steven's eyes, Iolite smiled brightly at the younger gem. "Thanks for helping out Lapis." He said plainly. Steven looked at him confusedly. "How did you know about-" He began before being cut off by Iolite, "Sapph... I mean, Garnet, Told me all about it. So I wanted to thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You have no idea what it means to me."

Iolite reached out and put his hand on Steven's shoulder, causing him to shiver, and smiled. Steven reflected the smile right back and Iolite stood back up, and turned to the other three gems who had been watching with happy expressions.

"Shall we go home then?" He asked, a smile threatening to tear his face in two. "We shall." Garnet said simply, motioning everyone to follow her back to the portal.

* * *

 **And that's that. Thank you so much for reading hope you enjoyed. My next few chapters will be based off episodes already out. Once again, sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. Hope you liked it. Review and give me any ideas on what I could and/or should do next.**


	5. The Message

Chapter 5

 **Heyo everybody. Here's the next chapter. I probably would have been able to get it out sooner, but I have neglected to do so. Hope you like it though. Also thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I have gotten! A few of the problems I think I've fixed? Maybe.**

 **Morvank: To answer you question, I wouldn't say he was trapped for a couple thousand... I wrote that in the logic that the Kindergarten had still been running during the time Greg had first met Rose. Thinking about that comment however I see your point. I guess I didn't think about the gems life span. Thank you for addressing that.**

 **loosecat56: I think I went back and fixed the future tense issue... If I didn't let me know and I will go back again. And thank you for your compliments.**

* * *

 _This takes place during the episode "The Message."_

On the beach in front of the Crystal Gem temple Greg, Steven's dad, sat in his van playing his guitar for his son and Iolite. He strummed a few chords before playing the final note and letting it reverberate through the guitar.

"Woooo!" Steven cheered with Iolite clapping politely in the background. "That sounded great dad!" He added and Iolite nodded. "Yeah you sound really good Greg." Greg smiled at their praise. "Ah thanks guys! I'm thinking about calling it "Water Witch."" He said waving his hand in front of him, picturing the words. Iolite's eyes narrowed slightly at this and his smile cracked, but in an instant the break was gone and he was smiling brightly again.

Steven paid no mind to the words and said with admiration, "Cool." "And check this out, I can add some vocal distortion too." Greg reached up and pulled down a hanging microphone then grabbed a small panel. He turned a knob and spoke his voice coming out distorted, "Steven, your dad's a robot now. And now that I'm a robot," He pushed some more buttons on the panel and his voice changed as he spoke, "things will be better and cooler. Please forgive me for being an amazing machine."

Steven put his hands on his cheeks and said, "I can't stay mad at my robo dad!" The three shared a laugh at their antics, and Steven turned to his dad. "Where's all this awesome energy coming from?" He inquired looking for an answer. Iolite nodded and looked on as well.

"Actually, I was inspired to make some new songs after the ocean got sucked up into space a while back." He said setting down the control panel. Then he reached just behind him and picked up a picture that was sitting beside him. "I even drew up some freaky album artwork." Greg handed the artwork to Steven and the young Gem grabbed it looking at the picture in awe. Iolite peeked at it over the boy's shoulder.

The artwork depicted an angry-looking blue woman with liquid climbing up her dress. In the background there was a pillar of light blue light surrounded by spiraling clouds.

"It looks..." He paused. "Lapis Lazuli." He finished gently, touching the portrait. Iolite took on a look of pain and the temperature dropped a few degrees but not enough to be noticeable. "Easy with the tender touches," Steven's dad said taking the drawing back from him, "don't want it to get all smudged." Greg reached and grabbed an electric guitar and handed it to his son. "Here, plug this up and help your old man work out this witchy jam."

Steven smiled and said with excitement, "Yeah! Let's! Jam!" He said strumming the guitar. No sound was made from his enthusiastic strum, however, and Steven looked at his dad, then Iolite in confusion. "Uuuhhhh. Where my jams at?" Greg and Iolite chuckled at his confusion and the former said, "I don't think it's plugged in." Steven looked around then reached down picking up the jack attached to the guitar. "Ah ha." He said walking to his dad's van.

"Boop." Steven said as he plugged in the jack. Unbeknownst to him he had plugged in the jack to the T.V. his dad had in his car. " All right," He said completely sure of himself this time. Iolite simply chuckled knowing that the young Gem was about to be disappointed once again. "Here we go. Leets's jam!" Strumming on the word "jam." As Iolite had predicted he was once again confused and disappointed by the results.

"Uuuh... hmm." Steven stated started to get a little frustrated. "Jam!" He said strumming on the word. "Jaaammmm!" He began strumming repeatedly in frustration until his dad piped up pointing to the T.V. that the cord was plugged into. "Oh, sorry, that's just the T.V. See, you plugged into the video jack but were making audio here. Don't you know video killed the audio star?" Greg said jokingly. Iolite smiled at the song reference, but Steven just gave his dad a blank face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said monotone. Iolite covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the laugh that had sprouted from Steven's blunt answer. "That's okay, you leave the details to me." Greg said cheerfully despite his son's answer. Setting down the guitar he had been holding, Steven's dad unplugged the jack from the T.V. and plugged it in to something in the back of the van. "When you're a one-man band you got to know how to do it all: lyrics, graphic design, forum moderation, but for me it was all about the audio." Greg stated as he picked up his guitar.

"What a lovely poem." Steven said happily.

"Okay, we need a catchy hook! Something like," He began strumming the guitar, "Well she's a riptide queen and she's super mean!" Iolite, who had been sitting on the sand listening to their performance suddenly shot to his feet, and the air around him became noticeably colder. Both of the Universes' shivered, and Iolite opened his mouth to speak, but Steven interjected, speaking to his dad.

"Whoa, hold the phone, now give the phone to me. Lapis was not mean, she was just trying to get home. How 'bout this instead?" He looked at his guitar and started strumming a chord and singing,

 ** _"She was trapped in a mirror and it couldn't be clearer: she wanted to leave this place and get herself back in space. And dad you might think she's a criminal, but her friendship comes through, subliminal."_ **

Iolite noticeably calmed and the temperature returned to normal. He numbly slid to his knees as he listened to Steven's song.

 ** _"Lapis Lazuli... you fled into the bottom of the sea... Lapis Lazuli... you were so mad but then you came around to me."_**

Suddenly, weird beeping noises surrounded them and Steven stopped singing, startled. "Uh, what the heck is that?!" Steven half yelled over the noise. Greg turned to his large panel of switches and dials. "It must be some kind of weird feedback!" He said trying unsuccessfully to stop the noise.

Iolite rose to his feet, "No." He said wiping some tears from his eyes, "I think that you aren't the cause of this. I think it might be coming from the temple."

"Let's check it out!" Steven said with an excited smile. Iolite nodded mirroring Steven's excited smile with his own, but Greg waved them off. "You guys go on ahead, this is a Gem thing and I don't want to get in the way. Plus I get to eat the rest of this pizza." He said pointing to the partially finished pizza sitting next to his van.

"Good thinking." Iolite said smirking. As they turned to run towards the temple Steven called over his shoulder, "We'll be back."

The two Gems opened the door to the house only to be greeted with the noise intensifying. "What's happening?!" Steven cried, with his hands over his ears, Iolite, who was beside him, was mimicking him.

They were met by the sight of Pearl standing in front of Garnet who was holding some sort of Gem artifact that had a hole in the top of it. Beside Garnet was a terrified looking Amethyst who, like Steven and Iolite, had her hands over her ears.

"It's the Wailing Stone!" Pearl cried over the noise motioning to the artifact in Garnet's hands. "Make it stop!" Amethyst cried in pain and terror. "It just activated on it's own!" Pearl continued ignoring Amethyst's complaints. "It won't shut up!" The Gem in question cried. Then she continued to cry out and Garnet turned away from her and set the Stone down. Activating her gauntlet, she raised it up then slammed it back down on the top of the Wailing Stone. The noise suddenly stopped and everyone openly gapped at Garnet and the artifact. She gently lifted her gauntlet up off the Stone and for a couple of seconds everything was fine.

Then a knob rose back up on top of the Stone and the sheer force of the noise nearly knocked Garnet over. Amethyst once again began panicking and Pearl stalked angrily towards the Stone while Iolite and Steven stood idly by with their ears covered. "Stand back!" Pearl said irritably and she lifted her hands and surrounded the Wailing Stone in a bubble. The once again lapsed into silence. "It worked." Iolite sighed happily. "Great, now we can..." Pearl began, but then the bubble grew exponentially and popped dropping the Wailing Stone and nearly blowing everyone off their feet with the force of the noise. "Is it just me, or does it get louder every time we try to shut it up!?" Iolite shouted over the noise.

In a final attempt to save everyone's sanity, Steven charged over to the Wailing Stone and stuck his arm through the hole in the top, effectively muffling the noise. Until his cheeks bloated up like a frog's and the sound came from painfully his mouth. Everyone gasped and Iolite rushed over yanking Steven from the Stone. Steven re-covered his ears, looked at and looked at the artifact with discontent. Garnet then quickly grabbed the couch cushions and, after shoving on through the hole in the top, proceeded to pile them around the Wailing Stone once again cutting off the noise. "Garnet." Iolite said picking up Steven. She turned to him and he tossed the young Gem to her and, after catching him, Garnet deposited him on top of the pile of pillows.

"I don't understand," Garnet said walking back to her fellow Gems and Iolite. "That thing has lain dormant since we found it." Pearl looked to Garnet, "I haven't heard a Wailing Stone activate since we used them for the rebellion, and I've never heard it sound like _that_!" She said pointing her thumb back at the Wailing Stone. "Someone is trying to send us a message." Garnet stated staring straight ahead. Pearl spoke sounding exasperated. "But who? We've rounded up all the Wailing Stones on Earth, and we're not sending this message to ourselves. Unless..." She looked at Amethyst accusingly. "Amethyst?! Is this a prank?!"

"No way! I want it to stop!" The younger Gem stated pulling at her hair. "I don't like it!" Iolite smirked at Amethyst reaction to the accusation and injected himself into their conversation, "What if it isn't coming from earth but from space?" The three Gems stopped at the question and considered it thoughtfully. Finally Garnet nodded her head. "That has to be it." Steven decided to join in the conversation as well. "Is that what some Gems sound like?" He questioned thoughtfully. "No, no." Pearl said shooting down his thoughts, "we should be hearing a voice. Maybe this signal is too advanced for the Wailing Stone to process. That would explain the distorted audio." She explained saying the last part more to herself than to everyone else.

Steven, however, picked up on it, " Audio..." He said his eyes sparkling, "My daddy-o knows audio!" The other Gems looked, minus Iolite, looked chagrined at the mention of Steven's dad. "Uuuh... you mean Greg." Amethyst said hesitantly. "Yeah! Greg knows all about audio and techy stuff." Iolite said supporting Steven's statement. "I don't know..." Pearl said objectively. "Don't whine." Garnet said pointedly to the two opposing Gems. "Let's try it."

And with that, the Gems found themselves sitting on the beach behind Greg's van waiting for him to finish getting ready. "I can't believe it!" He said as he rummaged through his stuff in the back of the van, "You need help with sound stuff? You've come to the right guy! Ah ha!" He said pulling out of his van holding his prize in the air. It was a spongy cylinder with a rod and cord sticking out of the bottom. It seemed to sparkle and glow as he explained what it was. "The Lubitz Cardioid Condenser 680! It's got warm tone without too much top end." He was met with blank stares from the Gems.

"Uh, plus it's got a big honking sponge thing." Amethyst said pointing at the "thing" in question. "I know, isn't it awesome!" Greg responded with sparkles in his eyes. He then proceeds to walk over to the Wailing Stone and remove the couch cushion stuck in the top of it. The effect is instantaneous. The sound immediately blows his hair back, and nearly pushes the sitting Gems over. Steven's dad quickly stuck the Lubitz into the hole once again stopping the sound.

"Now I'm going to add some reverb and some low octave effects," He said pushing switches and turning dials, "I'm also adding some fuzz 'cause who couldn't use more fuzz? Now if I directly input the Wailing Stone and put it through a flanger we might get what you're looking for." "Flangers aside," Pearl said, "do you really think a signal like this is compatible with your analog devices?" "Don't worry dad." Steven said encouragingly. He reached over and picked up a microphone connected to a small panel and spoke into it, distorting his voice like his dad did. "It'll work!" Iolite joined in the fun saying, "Come on Greg, don't let your robo son down!"

Greg grinned at the encouragement then tentatively said, "Well, here goes nothing." He pushed a button on his large panel cause the original noise to come through the speakers even louder than before. "This is even worse!" Amethyst cried out grasping at her hair. "I'm sorry!" Greg cried out his hands desperately moving over the control panel to try and alleviate everyone's ears from the noise. "Dad you can do it," Steven called out over the noise. "You're the audio daddy-o!"

"Yeah!" Greg said working twice as fast as before, and before long the noise panned out and everyone uncovered their ears. "It..it sounds like.." Steven began listening to the smoother version of the old noise, "Music!" Iolite finished for him. "Yeah, that's real nice." Greg said tuning the noise even more and it started to sound more like dubstep music. "Yes, yes. Woo hoo!" Greg shouted as the music continued to sound even better. "But, it's not supposed to be music." Pearl stated cutting into his fun, "It's supposed to be a message!"

"Okay, hold on I got this." Greg stated confidently messing with his panel again. "It's changing!" He said as the notes did in fact begin to sound more like... "I think I can hear a voice!" Iolite said with Steven nodding his head. "Almost got it!" Greg yelled and everyone leaned in. Then just as the music reached a climax.. Bang! The noise cut off and smoke sprouted from the van's engine.

"Oh great." Greg said disappointedly. "What's happening, where's the signal?" Pearl asked angrily ignoring his sad tone. "Uh," Greg grunted dispassionately, "Looks like the van battery couldn't handle all this." He trudged over to the van and slumped into the back sadly. Pearl walked a few paced away and vented aloud. "I had a feeling this wouldn't work, there's just no way that Greg's equipment can interface with our ancient Gem technology." Steven walked over to her with Iolite trailing behind. "Aw, come on Pearl you can't be ready to give up yet." "Yeah Pearl." Iolite injected, "I haven't seen you give up this easily on anything before..." He narrowed his eyes in thought while she stared apathetically back. Then his eyes widened and he smiled slyly.

"Unless your jealous of someone here..." Iolite said smirking. Pearl's eyes widened and she blushed lightly. "T-this was a waste of time!" She stuttered out in response before jumping off to the house. Amethyst and Iolite began to laugh hysterically at Pearl's severe reaction to Iolite's indication. "It's okay Greg, you tried." Garnet stated neutrally, but even she could not keep the small smile off her face. "Back to the temple." She called to Amethyst. "We'll figure something else out."

Then she jumped to the house with Amethyst following close behind. "Aw, come on y'all." Steven said trying, but ultimately failing, to jump after them. Iolite moved to help Steven up and Greg grabbed his guitar and headed closer to the waterline. Sighing, he sat down just in front of the tide and Iolite helped Steven to his feet.

"I really blew it, huh?" Greg stated strumming his guitar. Iolite and Steven exchanged looks of concern, "Aw, dad." Steven said worriedly. Then Greg began to play and sing to the tune that Steven had used for "Lapis Lazuli."

 ** _"I could have tamed you, I could have shown I could depose you from your loud throne, but in the end I wasn't good enough. I just showed the Gems I ain't got the_ _stuff."_ ** He glanced back at his equipment and then stood.

 ** _"Oh Wailing Stone, I tried so hard to fly but I was thrown. Oh Wailing Stone, I gotta tell the Gems 'cause they should know."_**

 ** _"Have a little, have a little, have a little faith in me, I just wanted to help. You know I have a little, have a little, have a little expertise, I know it's not much but I know if it could come in handy I'd want to be there. I think so highly of you, it just isn't fair that you have so little faith..."_** He turned away from the temple then looked to the side at the two who now stood by him. "Eh, it's a B-side."

Steven stepped closer to his dad and said sadly, "Dad, I hate seeing you like this, there's gotta be something else we can try." Greg looked sadly to the night sky, "Eh, I don't know Steven. I mean, sound and stuff like this, this stuff's my whole world, and if I can't figure this out then I don't know, maybe it isn't even sound."

"If it isn't sound though..." Iolite said in confusion, "Then what else could it be." "Hmm." Steven said turning and eyeing his dad's audio equipment. "Hmm. Wait, WHAT." He spun around and yelled "Daaaad." "I'm not that far away from you, buddy." Greg said in confusion while Iolite's eyes widened when he came to the same conclusion Steven had. "Wait, Greg, he might just be onto something." Greg looked at Iolite in confusion as well. "What if it's..." Steven began pointing at his face. "Something else I'm not good at?" His dad guessed. Iolite shook his head in time with Steven's and he continued to point at his face. "Magic..." Greg began then Iolite formed actual eyes out of ice. "Eyeballs... Oh my days, it's video!" He said, eyes widening as he finally got the point.

"We have to tell the Gems!" Steven cried and he and Iolite spun around and ran towards the house crying out "Video!" "Hey, slow down!" Greg called out after them.

At the front door, Greg bursts in and begins to speak without realizing he isn't facing the Gems. "I just want to help, have some faith in-" "Over here." Amethyst interrupted. Greg, Steven, and Iolite all turn to face the Gems with Greg once again pleading his case, "I know my audio equipment seems like a pile of Earth junk to y'all but-" Garnet interrupted him this time, "Greg, it's okay."

"No it's not," He said annoyed to be interrupted a second time. "You guys don't give up on anything, except for me. Come on... it's not like I can make it any worse!"

The Gems all glance at each other and before they knew it they were back on the beach trying to get Greg's equipment back in order. "Okay, go for it Garnet." Pearl stated giving Garnet permission to send an electrical current through the jumper cables she was holding. "Okay Amethyst, try it now." Pearl commanded the small purple Gem in the front seat of the van. "I've never started a car with a key before." She said curiously, turning the key which starts the car. "Ha, that's way easier!"

"The battery is ready to go." Pearl called to Greg and Iolite who were setting up the audio stuff with Steven watching the Wailing Stone. "The Wailing Stone is ready." Steven called out. "Ready with the video cord Steven?" Greg asked.

"Ready." Steven answered. "Well plug it in then dude." Iolite said, excited. Steven plugs in the cord and a sound comes from the T.V. but all they see is static. "Is that it?" Pearl asked in confusion. "Just a second." Greg answered playing with the control panel until the sound started clearing up. "I hear something." Steven said in both hope and confusion. "Come on!" His dad said through gritted teeth.

Then just as the sound reached a fevered pitch, the T.V. cuts to a video of Lapis. "Steven!" Lapis cried. "Lapis!" Steven and Iolite spoke in sync. "I did it." Greg said in surprised glee. "I can't believe my flipping eyes." Pearl stated in shock eyes wide. "Everyone listen up." Garnet said urgently.

"I hope you're able to hear this. There's a Gem looking for you, she even knew your name. I don't know how! I didn't tell her, I swear! She's on her way to Earth, and she's not alone. Steven, Homeworld is not the way it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it. There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, It'll only lead to devastation-"

Then the video cut out leaving the shocked Gems staring at static on the screen.

* * *

 **Bum Bum Bum! What happens now? I will decide. Wow that was a good chapter I hope. Sorry for not posting sooner I had a problem with writers block and I wrote a chapter on another story so yeah I was kinda the extra long chapter helped make up for it's lateness. Anyway hoped you liked it give some feedback, negative and/or positive criticism is advised and encouraged. Thank you all for tuning in I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


End file.
